ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cadger (Earth-2020)
This article, Cadger (Earth-2020), is the sole property of User:Skullguy123. For permission to use, mention or make major edits, ask me first for my permission. However, grammatical, spelling, and punctuation edits are more then welcomed This page is currently under construction. Please bear with the changes made by the author Cadmar is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Cadmar shares many characteristics of other Tetramands in that he is a humanoid alien with red skin, two pairs of four-fingered arms with spikes on the outside of his forearms as well as shoulders, red skin and well developed muscles with an lean frame. He also has four green eyes consisting of a main pair and a smaller pair below them along with four digits on each of his hands though his feet only have two. He is approximately thirteen feet tall and is taller then the likes of Four Arms and Looma though still shorter then Gar Red Wind. Unlike many Tetramands however, he does possess hair on top of his head in the form of a warrior's wolftail with a mustache like design. Cadmar wears a black and green suit with black fingerless gloves. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on top of his upper right hand. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength: As with other Tetramands, Cadmars most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. Unlike most male Tetramands, he is strong enough to fight Looma on equal ground in terms of raw strength. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. It also extends to his legs as he is able to jump several times his own height in a single bound. ** Sonic Clap: He can also create strong shockwaves by either clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fits on the ground ** Shock Waves: * Enhanced Durability: Cadmar has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. Unique to him is that his ability to make his body temperature rise the angrier he becomes which causes his body to emit heat waves and can cause him to catch on fire without harming him * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Speed: Weaknesses Despite being leaner then many male Tetramands, Cadmar is still relatively slow than many opponents due to his muscle mass which was shown during his fight with Looma as while he was capable of matching her blow for blow, she had the advantage in agility and speed. His size also makes using things or moving through small areas difficult while making him an easy target for attacks. History *Cadmar is the alien form Alexander used to defeat Looma Trivia * Cadmar is one of the alien forms Alexander prefers to mainly use for combat Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-18 at 10.10.48 PM.png * Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Skullguy123 Category:Tetramands Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens